The Back-Up Plan
by brokengirl24
Summary: Kono Kalakaua has given up on finding the perfect man to be with, so she decides to take the matter of having a child into her own hands. Now how does Steve McGarrett fit into this? Well, maybe he could be the perfect man she's been looking for all along. I suck at summaries. Read prologue. Based on the movie "The Back-Up Plan". R&R! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Finally got my laptop fixed(yay). Turns out the charger was the problem so I got it replaced and now I finally have a working laptop. So with Operation McKono ending soon(a few chapters, not sure of a sequel), I decided I needed to challenge myself a little more, so seeing as no one seems to want to write an AU of THE BACKUP PLAN, McKono version, I decided, What the heck?, might as well challenge my writing skills. I'll be using some quotes from the movie since it's one of my favorite movies(I don't care what anyone says, it was AWESOME!), so might as well use some quotes. (: I'm also going to change it up a little since I still want to include Five-0 and stuff.**

**Some things to know:**

**-Takes place mid-season 2**

**-Delano never kidnapped Kono or killed Malia, or anything.**

**-Steve hasn't gone to search for Shelbourne YET.**

**-Steve is 36 years old and Kono is 28(I may change that).**

* * *

"I want a baby,"

Elisa spit out her drink, staring at her best friend in utter shock. They sat outside of a cafe, having some drinks. Kono was on her lunch break so she had decided to spend it with Elisa.

"You want a baby?" She asked, wanting to hear her say those words again.

Kono nodded, "I want a baby,"

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"Because, I'm 28 years old and I'm not getting any younger and I want a baby of my own. I go to the park and I see mothers with their babies and I just, long, for that. I want to experience everything a mom gets to experience,"

"You don't have a boyfriend," Elisa stated.

"So? There's other ways of getting pregnant and clearly, it looks like I will never find a guy that can keep up with me and accept that I'm his equal. So I rather have a baby on my own then to wait any longer. I'm ready to start a new chapter in my life and that chapter includes a baby,"

"Your kidding me right?" Elisa asked.

"Do I need to call Steve or Chin or even Danny and have them get you a psych eval?" Elisa asked, wondering if her best friend was on drugs. This was the first time she had ever heard her say anything about wanting a baby. Plus Kono had always told her that she would get married before having kids.

"No, I'm completely okay. I just really long for a baby,"

"Kono, a baby is a long-term commitment. The baby takes time and money. With a baby it's no longer just you and yourself. It's you, yourself, and a baby. What about Five-0? Are you going to quit that? Or what are you going to do?,"

"I know. I know all that and I know that it'll be hard to juggle being part of Five-0 and being a mom but in the end, if I can't have both, I'll quit Five-0. I'm willing to do whatever to have a baby and that includes risking losing my job,"

Elisa placed a hand on her forehead, "Well, if you want a baby, then you have my support,"

"Good,"

"So how are you going to do it?"

"What?"

"Have a baby, I mean," Elisa stated.

"Well I want to get pregnant naturally and if I can't then I guess I'll go for a donor,"

"Okay, let's see, who can give you his you know what or have a child the natural way," Elisa placed her index finger on the side of her lip, thinking.

"How about Steve?"

Kono opened her mouth to protest but Elisa hushed her.

"Hear me out. Steve is the perfect match. With your genes and his, your baby will be cute as hell. You know Steve, so you won't be having some random strangers baby. Come on, Kono. You could probably convince him to have sex with you,"

"Maybe. It's just how do you ask a guy to have sex with you so you can have a baby? Especially since Steve is my boss and he's way older than me."

"So? Who cares about the age difference. Besides I've heard that older men, are more fun in bed," Elisa shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I hate you,"

"I love you too," Elisa grinned.

"How do I ask him?"

"Ask who what?" Elisa asked.

"Steve. How do I ask him about having a baby?"

"It's easy. Just ask,"

"It's not easy. It's not like we're in a relationship,"

"It'd be easier, huh?" Elisa said.

"It wouldn't be as awkward,"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I accept anonymous!**

**Any questions, you guys have, include in the review (:**

**-N**


	2. Conversations, Secrets and Thoughts

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**I'm totally open to suggestions for this story so thank you to "anonymous" for that suggesting. I'll definitely be using it, since I did need a way for Steve to find out, since it'd be totally OOC of Kono to just ask him. So thank you.**

**As always... I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or the movie THE BACK-UP PLAN. Seriously Alex was, ohmygosh hot, in the movie. My favorite scene was the park scene with the guy and his kids and the juice box thing.**

* * *

"So you're not going to ask Steve?" Elisa asked, the next day during their lunch hour.

"Nope. Besides it'll be awkward especially since he's my boss. I rather go through a donor,"

"But you two would make beautiful babies" she whined.

"I don't know about that but I do know that I'm going to use a donor to get pregnant,"

"What about that morgue guy uh, Max?"

"No. He's like a little brother,"

"Charlie? The forensics dude,"

"He has a girlfriend and I don't want him to think I have feelings for him and then find out that he dumped his girlfriend for me,"

"You make my life hard," Elisa stated.

"How?"

"Well, you don't have many guy friends that you can sleep with,"

"I'll go through a donor,"

"No. I don't want you to go through a donor. I know it involves needles and I know you don't like needles,"

"That's true but I want a baby,"

Elisa frowned, "Why can't you just ask Steve? Or hey, here's an idea. Get him super drunk, and sleep with him. And if you don't get pregnant and you can't get him super drunk, then seduce him,"

"I'm not drugging my boss because you think we'll make beautiful babies. Nor am I seducing him,"

"I don't just think. I _know_,"

"Whatever you say,"

Elisa sighed.

"Can I go with you to the doctor when you choose your donor?"

"No because you and I will looking through books of donors together,"

"There's books?"

"Kind of. It's files, but same thing,"

"That's going to be fun!" Elisa smiled.

* * *

"Is it true?" Chin asked once he pulled Kono aside. He had caught her just as he was making his way out of the downstairs armory and she was at the bottom of the stairway. They had just wrapped a case, involving a serial killer who chose his victims based on the resemblance to his ex-girlfriend.

"Is what true?" Kono asked, looking at her cousin's worried face.

"Malia told me you went to see her about getting pregnant," He crossed his arms, lowering his voice.

"Yeah. It's true," Kono confirmed.

"Cuz, you got your entire life to get pregnant. You should wait till you get married -"

"Chin, you know very well that my chances of getting married to a guy who actually treats me as his equal and doesn't mind my stubbornness or inability to keep my house cleaned, is very low,"

"You don't know that, Kono. You may think your ready but maybe you're not. Cuz I'm telling you for your own good, not because I don't like the thought of you having children of your own but because I don't want you to regret this -"

"I am ready. Just listen to me. Please. Hear me out," she pleaded. He sighed and motioned for her to start.

"I see all these moms with their babies and I long for that. Believe it or not, but I want to go through what they went through. I want to count how many months until I have the baby. I want to have a baby shower. I want to shop for baby clothes. I want to hold my newborn baby in my arms and feel responsible for something other than myself. I want to take play with my baby and make funny faces just to hear he or she giggle. I want the entire package and experience. Including making a baby naturally,"

"Kono, I understand but you do know that you may not be able to make a baby naturally?"

She nodded, "I know but if I can, I will. I'm going to have a baby whatever way I can,"

"Are you sure?"

"Chin, I've never been as sure as I am of this. I want a baby and I'm ready to have one. I have a stable job, a house, a car, etc. I have all the requirements,"

"It's a big responsibility. It's not just going to be you anymore. It'll be you, yourself, and a baby. What about Five-0?" He asked, his worried eyes looking into his cousin's.

"I know it is and don't worry, I'll make it work," She assured him.

"What if it doesn't?"

"If it comes down to it, I'm picking the baby. I can get another job. Besides, I've read that my chances of getting pregnant decrease as I get older. I don't want to wait any longer to have a baby," She looked at him, slightly pleading with her eyes for him to accept her decision.

Chin sighed, realizing that he wouldn't be able to convince his cousin to change her mind. Looking into her eyes, he knew, as much as he hated to admit it, that his cousin was ready to begin the next chapter of her life.

"Okay. If that's what you truly want, then I'm going to support you in every way I can,"

Kono smiled before wrapping her arms around Chin.

"Thank you," She whispered in his ear.

"No problem,"

She pulled back before straightening herself out.

"Can you not tell anyone about this? I want to wait until I find someone to be my donor before telling everyone. Maybe even till I'm actually pregnant because you know, it may not work the first time,"

"Of course,"

Unfortunately someone was listening and as Kono and Chin walked out of the building to go home, Steve walked down the stairway. He crossed his arms as he thought about what he had just heard.

_Kono wants a baby_

* * *

The thought of her having a baby was still a shock to him, as he lay in bed that night. She never expressed an interest in having children of her own. Sure, she got worried during cases that involved them, but he never thought that she longed for a child of her own. He could see her getting married and having children later in life but not at her young age.

He wanted to help her but he didn't know whether to. Putting himself out there to help her could cause problems with Governor Denning, who had a tight leash on him and his team. Lori, he knew, wouldn't waste a second before running and telling the governor, as much as he wanted to trust her. Then there was Catherine, who as much as he loved her, would never support such decision. As much as his brain told him not to, he knew in his heart, he wanted to be the one to help her. The thought of seeing her having a baby with another man besides himself, for reasons unknown, angered him. He didn't want her to have a strangers baby. It didn't seem right for her to go through that when he had all the ability and means to make her pregnant.

There were complications though and those had to be dealt with before he could help her. One of those, was Catherine. Ending their friends-with-benefits would be hard but even he knew, that in the long run, they wouldn't last. Both of them wanted different things in the future and trying to find a way to make it all work, would be impossible.

Helping her, could complicate things between them and the last thing he wanted to cause is tension in the office. Chin would probably kill him for impregnating his little cousin and Danny would probably go on one of his rants about knocking up a teammate. He wouldn't be doing anything wrong besides making her pregnant, which was what she wanted.

Then came the problem, on if he wanted to be part of the child's life. Did he want the child to know that he was his or her father? Or did he want to just known as a friend of its mother? Would Kono want that? It would complicate things when the child asked why they aren't together. Was he willing to accept the fact that maybe Kono didn't want the child to know he was his or her father? He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't do that to him, but he couldn't help but think that she could.

But what if she said no? Rejection was something Steve disliked and thinking about it, he knew there was a possibility she would turn down his offer. She would be risking more rumors by accepting his offer. The last thing he wanted was for people to talk about her "sleeping her way up all the way to Five-0". She had faced those rumors when she began to work at Five-0, with people even accusing her of sleeping with him just to get the job. Then if they found out he was the father, it would just add to the gossip. Gossip would then add stress and quite frankly, if she got pregnant, he didn't want her to lose the child.

He was stuck on whether to go forward and tell her he was willing to give her what she desired or let her get pregnant using a donor. He knew that until he made his decision, his mind would not stop thinking about it.

* * *

The next day wasn't much better for Steve, whose mind was off still thinking about he wanted to do. It was clear on the Commander's face that he wasn't himself. His team had already questioned him about it and he had dismissed his inability to focus as thinking about his father's murder. After he had sent Chin and Kono to interview the victim's family, he decided to sit in his office and look over what they had.

"Steve!" Danny snapped his fingers in front of Steve's face pulling him away from his thoughts.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"What do I want? What do _I _want? Well now that your asking, I want to know what has you in your thinking face. I want to know why you seem to be in la la land and I want to know why you haven't been focusing all day. Don't even try to pull your 'I'm thinking about my dad's murder' excuse because I know that's not what your thinking," Danny exclaimed making movements with his hands.

"I've just been thinking,"

"About what?"

"Am I not allowed to be able to keep my thoughts private?"

"If they are keeping you from focusing then no you're not,"

"Whatever you say, Daniel,"

"Daniel? Now something is wrong if your calling me Daniel!" Danny exclaimed.

"Nothing is wrong okay? I am thinking which is perfectly normal for a human being," Steve explained.

"How's things with Rachel?" Steve said trying to change the subject.

"No. No. Your not changing the subject, but if you must know, we're doing very well,"

"That's great. What about the pregnancy?"

"It's good,"

"That's good,"

"Back to the subject of your thinking. What happened? Did you and Catherine fight? Or what?"

"No, but I did end things in the morning,"

"Why?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't meant to be,"

"It wasn't mean to be? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I didn't think we would last in the long run so I ended things while before it got too far,"

"How did she take it?" Danny crossed his arms.

"She took it well. She knew it was coming, so she didn't seem as surprised when I told her I no longer wanted to sleep with her. Now we're friends, just friends," Steve answered.

"When did this happen?" He questioned.

"Early this morning over coffee,"

"You had coffee with her?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I told her we needed to talk so we met up. She's in town for a few days, so I figured I might as well end it face-to-face, rather than video chat or text,"

"Are you sad about it?"

"No. I'm actually okay with the two of us just being friends,"

"Okay. What else happened?"

"Nothing happened after. We had coffee, I ended things, we hugged, and then I came here,"

"Okay, but I'll figure it out, Steven. I'm not called a detective for nothing," Danny promised.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Review! I accept anonymous.**

**So Steve is at the crossroads now. He wants to help her yet he's afraid of the consequences of helping her. Also the possibility of rejection by her.**

**Next chapter, Steve gets a little help on his decision, Kono speaks to Rachel about motherhood(I figured, she'd talk to someone and in my story Danny and Rachel reconciled and the baby she's having is his), and of course, there's a case.**

**Review and if you guys have any questions, leave it in the review or on my tumblr(link on my profile).**

**I'm always open to suggestions for this and any of my stories so if you have a suggestion, leave it in the review.**

**By the way, I'm starting a new series of Christmas One-shots for Steve/Kono, so leave a prompt in the review, if you want.**

**-N**


	3. Important Authors Note

Hi guys. I know I went AWOL and didn't update for some time(months I believe). A lot of things occurred one of them being that I lost someone close to me recently and before that I was dealing with that person being really sick and not being able to see them. Then there was school and just things were not going well in my personal life.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but the past few weeks, I haven't been able to really focus and write chapters. I mean I've written little things when I thought about something, but they aren't really chapters.

I hope you guys understand and I just wanted to let you guys know what was going on. I haven't abandoned these stories nor forgotten about you guys. That's a fact. I've just needed some time to really focus on what happened and such.

-N


End file.
